


[Podfic] We Did What We Did and We Tried to Forget

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] I Had to Have This Talk With You (My Happiness Depends on You) [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Lactation, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which steve doesn't want another baby, but that doesn't mean he's not distraught when his body makes the decision for him. and of course, tony's issues complicate things, as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We Did What We Did and We Tried to Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Did What We Did and We Tried to Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857121) by [Tito11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11). 



> Annnd this is it! XD The final chapter of the series, at least until the wonderful Tito11 writes more or whatever! Just be warned tears were shed while recording this podfic last night at this morning, I don't think you can tell really but seriously. Sooo many feels. XD
> 
> Biiiig thank you to Tito11 for letting me do this, and for the wonderful reviews she's left on alllll the podfics of her stories I've posted. She's awesome cookies guys! Seriously.
> 
>  
> 
> !!!UPDATE!!! I've edited the quality of the M4B file... thank you to the reviewer who pointed out the quality was fail... I seriously didn't listen through the M4B after I put it together, so I'm going back through all the other M4B I've put together and editing them. :D Sorry about that! ^_^

We Did What We Did and We Tried to Forget

By: Tito11

50:41

[MP3 at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bj71j20d3d6o123/We_Did_What_We_Did.zip)

[M4B at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1ic67bmkuxsysiz/We_Did_What_We_Did_and_We_Tried_to_Forget.m4b)


End file.
